That Wonderful Mistake
by XxIMentallyxUnstable
Summary: Yes, it sucks to have your MP3 player's batteries run out while listening to your favorite song. Yes, it sucks to burn your essay worth 60% of your  almost nonexistent  grade while cooking. But it sucked even more to confess to the wrong person.AU/1827
1. Mistakes

Title: That Wonderful Mistake

Author: XXiMentallyxUnstable

Rating: T

Pairing: 1827 / one-sided 2795

Genre: Humor/Romance

Summary: Yes, it sucks to have your MP3 player's batteries run out while listening to your favorite song. Yes, it sucks to burn your essay worth 60% of your (almost nonexistent) grade while cooking. But it sucked even more to confess to the wrong person. AU, 1827/one-sided 2795

Chapter One: Mistakes

•••

Tsuna looked at the object that now laid in his hands. In his hands was the letter he had stayed up all night writing (and successfully pulled his first all nighter). This was the letter he wrote for the school's idol, Sasagawa Kyoko-chan. Almost all the guys liked her and all the girls were her friends, she practically had no enemies, except for a few jealous girls, but every popular girl has that.  
>'I wish I can pull all nighters like this for my normal studies,' Tsuna thought idly, as he looked around the school camp grounds for the school idol.<p>

He finally found her walking towards the school's entrance. He quickly ran towards the entrance, to where she was going, stuck his hands out, with envelope containing the letter in it, and bowed his head down, ready for rejection as he said his next words:  
>"K-Kyo-k-k-San, will you go out with me?" Tsuna was stuttering so badly, Kyoko's name didn't even come out correctly. Now, all he wanted to do was run away from embarrassment, which was exactly what he did in the next two seconds; he ran.<p>

Tsuna ran away from the receiver of his letter as quick as possible. 'Wah! I accidently called her Kyoko-chan (or, at least he had tried to), instead of Sasagawa-chan!' He ran until he saw one of his best long life friends behind a tree nearby.

"Reborn! Were you watching?"

"Of course. I saw one of your biggest mistakes of your life too," Reborn responded.

"Confesing to Sasagawa-chan was not a mistake," Tsuna defended himself. Even though Reborn might be right, he may get his heart broken later.

"Allowing your feelings to get across to the other person isn't bad, but..." Reborn trailed off.

"But, what," Tsuna asked. It was official; he couldn't understand what Reborn was talking about.

"You confessed to the wrong person," Reborn stated, bluntly.

"H-Huh?" Tsuna was getting more confused.

"The person you confessed to was Hibari Kyouya, the demonic prefect." As to add to the effect of his words, the Italian man pointed towards the direction the brunette came from. Tsuna looked that way and his eyes widened as he saw what Reborn said were true.

There, stood the scariest prefect in Namimori- no, in all of time- holding the letter meant for Sasagawa Kyoko- the kindest soul in all of time. Oh, life just loved playing with him. Tsuna said something he never thought he'll say in a million years: "Reborn, hit me with that one hundred pound mallet, please; with all you've got, this way, I'll hopefully go in. a comma again, and would not need to face my life tomorrow."

"Nah, not this time. It's so much more fun to watch you suffer."  
>Tsuna sighed, he hated his life.<p>

Worst day of his life...ever...

•••  
>So... I happened to be bored one day and wrote another short fanfic on my Itouch. (I love that lil machine! It cures my boredom so well.) I know I said I would start on the parody for The Princess Bride, but I lied... I'll be starting it soon though...Probably. So I hope you'll look forward to it.<p> 


	2. Complications

Title: That Wonderful Mistake

Author: XXiMentallyxUnstable  
>Rating: T<br>Pairing: 1827 / one-sided 2795  
>Genre: HumorRomance  
>Summary: Yes, it sucks to have your MP3 player's batteries run out while listening to your favorite song. Yes, it sucks to burn your essay worth 60% of your (almost nonexistent) grade while cooking. But it sucked even more to confess to the wrong person. AU, 1827one-sided 2795

* * *

><p>First, I'll like to say:<p>

Thank you all for reviewing! And, since I'm reading your reveiws right now as I type this up, I'll be answering you guys through here:)

((I have a feeling you guys were all thinking that Hibari would be doing something horrible to our little Tuna fish, huh?)) /shot

**Emriel** : Aww~! Thank you so much! I'm glad that this fanfic is funny to you and thanks for being my first reviewer of this story ;)

**MangaRomance** : Hehee... I'm not sure if this chapter was how you had imagined it, but I sure hope you'll be satisfied!

**Kichou** : Thanks so much! And you may not know it, but you've reviewed another one of my stories before. For that, I'm grateful! I really treasure all my reviewers and readers!

**KitsuneNaru** : I hope this chapter have at least slightly answered your questions!

**Lelio145** : I'm ecstatic that you love this fanfic x)

**E'Clair-Soldier** : Your review really made me smile and speed walk around my house like an idiot (: ((because running around like a maniac might get me thrown to a mental asylum xD)) I'm really happy that someone actually laughs out loud while reading my fanfic!

* * *

><p>Chapter Two: Complications<p>

•••

He felt stupid. He was feeling so damn stupid. Who could confess to the wrong person and in front of the whole school too? Ding! Ding! If you guessed Dame-Tsuna, you were correct. Now, he bet everyone thought he was some mentally retarded gay person to fall for Hibari Kyouya of all the guys. It was just another thing to add to the list of things that his classmates would make fun of him for. Only this time, this was going to stick. For his next few years in this school. Until he goes to (if he makes it) college/university. And until he gets out of school and is able to survive in the cold harsh world with a stable job, which wasn't going to happen for a very long time. Basically, to sum it all up, it meant it was going to stick for the rest of his life, as long as he's near his current schoolmates.

Forever.

The end.

He was never going to be able to get married with his dream girl now, no sane girl would.

Tsuna sighed as he thought of these depressing thoughts. He put his head down and waited for the never ending teasing that would surely come. Especially since Reborn wasn't here to help him out.

...

...

But it never came. 'That's weird...,' Tsuna thought. He lifted his head up slightly only to see his classmates living their normal lives, as if ignoring him. Usually, there would be at least one or two snide remarks about him, never mind the most recent incident... Deeming it safe to completely lift up his head, and not get anything thrown onto his face, he did exactly that. He searched the classroom with his eyes and met Kyoko Sasagawa's eyes in the process. She waved at him when she realized their eyes met.

She waved at him.

At_** him**_.

Maybe this wasn't the worst day of his life, after all, Tsuna concluded. There had been worse...

Tsuna snapped out of his trance when he saw Kyoko Sasagawa walk towards him and stopped in front of him. He mentally gaped. This is probably the best day of his life.

"Congratulations on becoming a couple with Hibari-san!"

...What? Did Tsuna hear her right?

"Huh?" It the only coherent noise Tsuna could come up with.

"Yup!" Kyoko replied. "That was really brave of you to do, though, getting up in front of the whole school and just confess like that!" Tsuna just dropped his jaw.

'No! That confession was made for you, though,' Tsuna mentally cried as he went into a black hole in the corner of his mind.

"A lot of people were more encouraged to confess their feelings now!" Kyoko smiled. That was enough to make Tsuna's mind turn to mush and randomly replied a:

"That's good..."

"Isn't it?" Kyoko replied.

Tsuna suddenly snapped out of his trance when Kyoko replied. "I'm sorry, I need to go somewhere, sorry Sasagawa-san!"

"Ah, okay! And you can call me Kyoko-chan," Kyoko replied as she waved goodbye to Tsuna's retreating figure. Tsuna blushed as he turned back and thanked Kyoko, using the new suffix he was recently invited to say. "Thanks, Kyoko-can!"

'Geez,' He thought. Where was Reborn when he need to clear up his mind? Just what did Kyoko-chan mean when she said '_couple_'? Did this mean Hibari-san actually _accepted_? 'Nah, impossible,' he thought and brushed away the thoughts in his mind.

"Heii!" Tsuna let out a small shriek as he bumped into someone. "I'm sorry," Tsuna apologized as he started to rub his head. As soon as Tsuna looked up to see the person that he collided with, his face paled. It was none other than Hibari.

God. Where was Reborn?

"A-Ah...Hibari-san about this morning-" Tsuna stopped midway through his sentence when Hibari lightly flicked his forehead.

"Not now, all the herbivores have classes starting in a few minutes, you should go now too." With that, Hibari took Tsuna's hand and led him into his classroom just in time. Hibari swooped down to Tsuna's ear and whispered a few words:

"Come to the reception room afterschool," Hibari stated, and walked away, but not before he turned his head around to show a smirk on his face.

Tsuna just stood there dumbfounded. He just lived the dream that any girl would want to have with her most beloved. The only problem was that Hibari wasn't his beloved. Therefore, it wasn't his dream. Therefore, he thought, "... I'm definitely going to die this afternoon!" He opened his classroom door and mentally cried again as he walked in, with all eyes staring at him.

Reborn just sat in his seat, smirking at him.

•••  
>So... I decided to make shorter chapters now. Mainly because some people (like me) read fanfictions on a mobile phone Itouch other than their computers instead, and I know that it sucks when your Itouch randomly decides to refresh its page and you gotta scroll all the way back down to where you left off. And usually it's a long way down for me... I'll stop ranting now... Anywhoooo...since this is AU, there's little to none mafia related stuff in this. So that also means that Reborn would not be a baby, as there's no mafia...Well, anyways, I'll make up for it by uploading more quickly? Let me know your thoughts about anything.

•••••••••  
><strong>PREVEIW<strong>

"Uh...Hibari-san...?"

"Hm?"

"How do you know where I live?"

"I have all the students of Namimori's information."

"...Do you know them by heart?" Tsuna asked, wondering why Hibari knew where he lived without looking at the files after he offered taking Tsuna home. _'As if he had prepared for this event for a long time,_' Tsuna thought in the back of his head, but brushed it off thinking that Hibari wouldn't do that for him.

"..." Okay, now Tsuna is putting that as a possibility for Hibari's knowledge of his current domicile back into his list.

"This conversation is over, herbivore."

•••••••••


	3. Misunderstood

Title: That Wonderful Mistake

Author: XXiMentallyxUnstable  
>Rating: T<br>Pairing: 1827 / one-sided 2795  
>Genre: HumorRomance  
>Summary: Yes, it sucks to have your MP3 player's batteries run out while listening to your favorite song. Yes, it sucks to burn your essay worth 60% of your (almost nonexistent) grade while cooking. But it sucked even more to confess to the wrong person. AU, 1827one-sided 2795

Chapter Three: Misunderstood

•••

Tsuna and Reborn was sitting on the roof eating their lunch as Tsuna explained his situation to Reborn.

"And so... That's what happened. Do you know if Hibari-san actually said yes to that?" Tsuna looked hopefully into Reborn's eyes for an answer. No matter what Reborn says about this topic, he would believe him. He knew everything, after all.

Reborn looked back directly into Tsuna's eyes and told him something he definitely did not want to hear. "Isn't it better to ask him for yourself?"

"But-"

"You're going to the reception room after school anyways, so just ask him."

"I'm going to-"

"Don't worry, I'll tell Maman that you'll be late."

"..." Reborn had successfully avoided all of his protests without blinking an eye."

Fuck his life, was the only thing that Tsuna thought.

After school, Tsuna waved goodbye to Reborn and headed towards the Reception room, A.K.A., the disciplinary committee's headquarters. He stopped in front of his door and knocked lightly on it.

"Come in," was the response, so he decided to let himself in.

"Hi-Hibari-san-"

"You can just call me Kyouya," Hibari said. "Like you _tried_ to do this morning," he added with a smirk and emphasizing on the 'tried'.

"Aha...aha...ahahaha...Right..." Tsuna was getting nervous now.

"Sit down," Hibari said as his eyes darted to the couch across from his working desk and motioned for Tsuna to sit down. "What did you want to say this morning, just before class?" Hibari asked while still signing the papers on his desk.

"Y-Yeah... About this morning..." Hibari looked up.

"Ah, that's right, you ran away before I gave you a proper response, right?"

"Uhm, yeah, about that-" Tsuna was unintentionally cut off again.

"Well, I asked Kusakabe to let everyone know that I said yes, thus creating a rumor that would eventually reach you. I figured you would like to know the answer as soon as possible, after all." _'And to let everyone know that this herbivore is already taken by me_,' Hibari added mentally.

Tsuna gaped. Suddenly, he had a realization, maybe Hibari was just joking, I mean, he gave him a letter, so he must've read it, right? "Did you read the letter?" Tsuna hoped he did since it clearly said Kyoko, not Kyouya, in fine bold, neat, printed handwriting.

"You mean this?" Hibari took out the envelope from his desk drawer and showed it to Tsuna.

"Y-Yeah," Tusna nodded. "Uh...can I see the letter...?" Hibari handed him the envelope. He was going to show him Kyoko-chan's name, and not his. As he took it out of the envelope, he thought that the paper inside felt really sticky and wet. Curious, he took it out quickly, but careful not to rip the wet paper. When he took it out, it was blood red. In fact, it was sticky and wet because it was human blood on the paper. Tsuna's instinct reaction was: "Whoa! What happened?"

"Well, right when I took it out to read, some thugs attacked me for revenge and eventually, most of the letter was splattered in blood." Hibari stated. Tsuna just stared in disbelief.

"But, I was still able to read the most important parts."

The only words that were not covered in blood were:

**[I fell in love with you since the first time I saw you in middle school. I really love you**** Kyo— - i(the curved part of the 'a' was cut off, making it look like an i)]**

"Uhm...Uh... Oh...Well... I have to go home now, thanks for making time for me. Bye." With that, Tsuna sprinted for the door. All he wanted to do now was wake up in his bed from another one of Reborn's crazy tactics of waking him up and find that this was all just a dream.

He hit his head on the door while exiting. "Ow..."

...A dream where he could feel pain...

"Wait, I'll walk you home, I'm almost done here." Hibari was reluctant to let Tsuna go just yet. After finally knowing that the herbivore had felt the same way about him too, he wanted to spend more time with him since their feelings were mutual.

Tsuna stopped dead in his tracks. Not wanting to disappoint the prefect, he made up a perfectly reasonable excuse. "No, really, I can go home alone; I mean, look at that big pile of papers just sitting there."

"It's fine, since that's the done pile," Hibari retaliated. "Besides, I can just call Kusakabe to do the rest, so sit down."

Tsuna gave up and walked back to the couch to wait. "Okay..." Seriously now? His luck was bloody shit.

After a few minutes, Hibari started packing up. He motioned Tsuna to get up and follow him out as he locked the door behind them.

"Well then, let's get you home now," Hibari said as he went ahead of Tsuna, knowing Tsuna was following behind him.. Only when they were halfway towards Tsuna's house did Tsuna finally realized an important fact.

"Uh...Hibari-san...?"

"Hm?"

"How do you know where I live?"

"I have all the students of Namimori's information."

"...Do you know them by heart?" Tsuna asked, wondering why Hibari knew where he lived without looking at the files after he offered taking Tsuna home. _'As if he had prepared for this event for a long time,_' Tsuna thought in the back of his head, but brushed it off thinking that Hibari wouldn't do that for him.

"..." Okay, now Tsuna is putting that as a possibility for Hibari's knowledge of his current domicile back into his list.

"This conversation is over herbivore."

"Okay..." It freaked him out that Hibari didn't answer his question.

They reached the Sawada resident shortly after their (mildly creepy) conversation occurred.

"Thank you for taking me home Hibari-san," Tsuna said as he gave a small smile towards Hibari's direction.

"It was nothing," Hibari replied. Just as Tsuna was about to focus his attention on opening the lock on his door, Hibari took Tsuna by surprise when his hand took Tsuna's right arm and pulled it, making Tsuna face him. Steel blue eyes and caramel brown eyes met.

"And it's Kyouya to you, herbivore." Kyouya leaned down and pecked Tsuna on the forehead.

Hibari let go and smirked. "Don't be late for school tomorrow, or I'll bite you to death," he said as he turned around and walked away.

As soon as was out of sight, Tsuna darted his hands back onto the key that was on his door's keyhole and twisted it, allowing a click to be heard from the door, signaling that it was opened. He opened the door quickly and sped upstairs, into his room, not bothering to greet his mom like he usually did.

This intrigued his mom. "Tsuna, is that you?" Nana asked, concerned.

"Yes," was Tsuna's reply as he ran up the stairs.

"Okay, well dinner will be ready in an hour or two."

Tsuna didn't bother to listen anymore as he reached his room and slammed the door shut.

Downstairs, Nana just dismissed it as the stage in life where her son is just going through adolescence.

Meanwhile, it was the complete opposite of what Nana thought. Upstairs, you can find Tsuna sitting against his door and trembling in fear inside his own room. 'Goodness, that was scary,' Tsuna thought as he shivered in fear. Hibari was definitely not acting correctly. Maybe he ate something? He didn't know, but an affectionate Hibari, especially towards him, was terrifying.

'_I never thought that the first person to __kiss me, besides my parents, would be a __**guy**__...'_

Tsuna sat in despair in his room until his mother called him for dinner and he reluctantly got out of the shelter of his safe sleeping quarters and went downstairs to eat. Only wishing he hadn't when he saw Reborn sitting there with and evil looking smirk plastered on his face as he made direct eye contact with Tsuna.

"Look, Tsuna! Reborn came over today too!" Nana said, while happily putting the side dishes on the dining table for dinner.

"Here, let me help with that, Maman," Reborn said, putting on a façade of a good boy in front of his mother.

"Oh, my! Thank you! That would be great," said Nana. "I'm so glad Tsuna has such a lovely childhood friend such as yourself! Thank you for taking care of him; I don't know what I'll do without you!"

"Mom..." It was always like this.

"Don't mention it." Reborn said as he shot a sadistic glance at Tsuna and mouthed out the words: 'I saw everything.'

Tsuna paled.

This was more frightening than their normal dinners. Especially if Reborn wasn't lying if he said he saw 'everything'.

•••  
>Wassup? Did you all think Hibari was gonna rape Tsuna in the reception room?<p>

/Tonfa'd

•••  
>Made it longer this time. I hope I didn't make Hibari too ooced, but I tried to ooced in Tsuna's thoughts since he does currently think that our skylark is crazy right now. [Smiles.]<p>

I also wanted to mention something else about this fanfic. It's mostly based on only the gag part of the manga/anime, so in other words, the only people who should be sane here (as in sane in the real world, not KHR world) are...is… just Tsuna...I don't know about the anime, since I've never watched it before, but in the manga, Tsuna seemed to be the only sane person in the crazy world he was thrown into. So, I decided to keep that part of the gaggy manga (volumes 1-7, the gag stopped at the point where Mukuro came in), instead of all the seriousness. Maybe I'll throw in some of the characters introduced after volume eight. I'm not sure, still deciding.

•••Another stupid side note. •••  
>Okay, so this was a really late update. I swear I can explain! Okay, no, not really. Except for the fact that school just started for me last week and the first thing it did was bombard me with essays. I should have had it coming, since it was almost 911 and my school was in the vicinity where you could see it happen, my school was bound to have us write essays for it... May all the victims rest in peace.

Anyways, I apologize. Chapter four may be slightly late too since lately, the only thing I do when I open my word document is to write essays. [Super sad face.] I'm so behind schedule! I was supposed to be writing chapter six by now. /Hyperventilates. /Being stupid and crazy.

•••••••••

Thank you to all you wonderful people who took the time to write reviews! :

**Dream36**: Don't worry, I come across oddity everyday. xD And yes, there will be a back story to this, I'm thinking about putting it somewhere around chapter 5 or 6.

**Lazuly**: LOL, I took a look at the chapter, and you're right, it is pretty short, don't worry, I'll extend chapter four xD

**Zahedra**: Thanks! Sorry that the update was so slow, I'll have it up faster next time!~(:

**MangaRomance**: I'm glad! I'm aiming to make this into a comedic fanfic with a plot. And that's not completely true, I try to listen to any advice my readers give (:

**Lelio**: Awww gracias!

**E'Clair-Soldier**: LOL, yes, yes I did love your review xD I'm female by the way:D Stay safe from your little cousin! I know how that feels. xD

**Cheesydubu**: LOL yesss! I snagged myself a new reader \o/ LOL I'm glad it was funny to you! Hope you'll continue reading!

**Fye185**: Thank you!

**Kichou**: When does Reborn ever help xDD Trust me, all girls are yaoi fangirls at heart. Some are just buried way too deep.

**Vongola-Decimo27**: I'm so happy that I can inspire someone to pick up their old stories! w It's really sad to see authors just drop stories sometimes _

**AnonymousAuthor13**: Thank you! Sorry this update wasn't as soon as it was supposed to be...

**MoonlitBlues**: I'm glad that it wasn't very clichéd, glad you like it! (: I should be thanking you guys, for the amazing reviews ;)

**FirebornFox**: Indeed it would be a feat to escape Hibari's wrath after that xD

•••••••••  
><strong>PREVEIW<strong>

"Looks like Hibari has already announced that he had claimed you his," Reborn said. "This'll only make it harder to get away." Reborn threw a fake concerned face towards Tsuna's direction.

"Wow! Tsuna, you and Hibari are going out?" Yamamoto asked out loud. Tsuna only wanted to crawl into a hole after hearing that statement.

"That's correct, now stop crowding around my herbivore."

•••••••••

Not much of a preview, sorry, still writing chapter four. I AM SO. BEHIND. SCHEDULE! D:


	4. More Troubles

Title: That Wonderful Mistake

Author: XXiMentallyxUnstable  
>Rating: T<br>Pairing: 1827 / one-sided 2795  
>Genre: HumorRomance  
>Summary: Yes, it sucks to have your MP3 player's batteries run out while listening to your favorite song. Yes, it sucks to burn your essay worth 60% of your (almost nonexistent) grade while cooking. But it sucked even more to confess to the wrong person. AU, 1827one-sided 2795

*****IMPORTANT*****

Okay, just to clear things up here, I'm going to write down everyone's relations to each other, hopefully, it won't get too confusing. I've bolded and underlined the things you should know. Just remember that it's AU.

**Bianchi: Tsuna's aunt** from his dad's side ((I needed a reason as to why Bianchi would be living with Tsuna...)); also why Bianchi is staying in their house; in love with Reborn...and is the **legit guardian of Lambo**.

**Gokudera**: Bianchi's half sibling. In other words,** Tsuna's cousin**. But, he acts over protective than a normal cousin should...

Reborn: Tsuna's best friend since his childhood days. He has always been there for Tsuna, as scary as he really is. Tsuna's neighbor.

**Lambo: Romeo's little brother**. Ever since Bianchi's ex-boyfriend, Romeo, died from a mysterious cause of what seems to be food poisoning, Lambo has been **staying with Bianchi.**

Yamamoto: The son of the owner of 'Take Sushi', a restaurant that Tsuna's family frequents, and a good friend of Tsuna's since Tsuna's elementary days.

Kyoko: Tsuna's crush and classmate.

Hibari: The victim of Tsuna's stupidness. 'nuff said ._. Just read from chapter one for more; Disciplinary committee's leader, all high and mighty. The usual. Has accepted Tsuna's 'confession.'

I'll add on some more when needed.

Chapter Four: (More) Troubles.

•••

After dinner was hell for Sawada Tsunayoshi. His mother had refused his help of washing dishes and cleaning up after dinner. This meant that he could not escape Reborn's soon to be interrogation. He swore. Reborn was only doing this to see him suffer. Just like the rest of the things Reborn had done to him.

Now, Tsuna and Reborn sat on the lush carpet of Tsuna's room. Reborn was polishing what seems to be a green gun in his hands. A green to be exact, but that doesn't really matter right now. What worried Tsuna was how he was going to use it. He just hoped that the new gun in his friend's hands was not his new alarm clock.

"So, what are you going to do about Hibari?" For once, Reborn looked slightly concerned about Tsuna. It was probably because most of time, the only things that would harm Tsuna severely would be Reborn, himself. And he does not regret those things. Regardless of Reborn's abusiveness, they were actually very good friends, maybe even best friends.

"I'm not sure," Tsuna trailed off, still surprised to see the concerned look in Reborn's eyes that only showed for a split second before he put on the poker face again. "I thought Hibari-san –

"Kyouya. You were told to call him Kyouya."

"—Right, Kyouya was just joking but..."Tsuna stopped. "Wait. You **heard** out conversation too?" Tsuna was baffled. "And why do you care what I call him?" Tsuna was hysterical now. Too many things happened today. He felt his mind cracking. "Arrghhhh!" Tsuna had officially lost if and was now flailing around in his seat on the carpet of his own room.

Reborn was having a moment's peace watching Tsuna lose it. He had actually enjoyed the scene until he figured that it was going anywhere and decided to put an end to it. In one swift motion, Reborn took his gun and aimed it towards the wall next to Tsuna's head and fired.

**BAM!**

The whole room went deadly silent for five minutes until Tsuna broke the silence.

"That thing was real? What if it hit me? In fact, how the shit did you get a hold of that? You're not even shitting twenty-one!" Tsuna was extremely confused to the point he started cursing. He'd been cursing too much in one day.

"Of course it was real, I wouldn't settle for anything less," stated Reborn. "How I got it is none of your concern, but I'll let you know that it wasn't legal."

"..." Tsuna should've known his best friend wouldn't be getting a gun legally.

"And of course it wouldn't hit you, my aim is perfect." As Reborn replied, Tsuna couldn't help but to think that it was probably true. Reborn excelled in everything. One of the reasons why he was left back a grade yet was because of Reborn's tutoring...Although he could object to the way he does it. Tsuna huffed. He still didn't know what to do about Hibari.

"Reborn! What should I do?" Tsuna was really desperate for any type of help now.

"Who knows? You did it to yourself." Tsuna hung his head low. That was true... If only he looked at who he was confessing to first before he ran away, this wouldn't have happened.

"I guess so..." Tsuna said

"Anyways, if you were to reject him, things might not get pretty." Reborn said seriously. "Here take this gun, just in case." Reborn tossed the gun towards Tsuna and Tsuna caught it. Only to freak out once he had processed Reborn's words and what he was currently holding.

"Reborn! Are you telling me to shoot Hibari-san?" Tsuna was terrified. He couldn't do something like that!

"Nah, I was just messing with your head, like usual."

"Reborn!" Tsuna was getting tired from this long day. He let out a sigh and slid the gun back to black haired boy sitting across from him. Reborn just let out a smirk. He was sure Tsuna would be okay. Even if he was in trouble, he would always be there to help the poor brunette out. Tsuna knew that too. He was glad to have the raven haired boy as his friend, and thankfully, not his enemy. Tsuna mentally shivered in that thought.

Reborn glanced at Tsuna's clock on his dresser. It read 10:59. It was true that he only lived next door to Tsuna, but he should be getting home by now. He whacked Tsuna in the head and declared that he was leaving.

"I'm going back now. I wonder how I'll wake you up tommorw..." Reborn gave Tsuna a sadistic look and Tsuna returned it with a frightened look. Reborn let out a chuckle as he exited Tsuna's room and headed down the stairs, bidding goodbye to Nana, and went out the front door. Tsuna was still much too scared to see Reborn out.

•••

The next day was just another hell. Reborn woke him up with another unique fashion, stole his breakfast, and kicked him right out the door. It seemed like he would get his breakfast stolen whether Lambo was there or not...Yes, besides Tsuna and Nana living in the household, there were one other woman and three other kids. However, they were currently not here, much to Tsuna's relief. He thought maybe he might not have to go to school hungry, but apparently, it made no difference...

The moment Tsuna made it out the door, he saw his two friends: Gokudera and Yamamoto. They weren't at school yesterday because Yamamoto had a baseball game against another school in Kokuyo, and was unable to be present for the whole day. Meanwhile, Gokudera was suspended from school for a week because he was caught smoking on school grounds once too many times.

"Gokudera-kun! Yamamoto-kun! Good morning!" Tsuna beamed. He missed them after not seeing them for one whole day.

"Yo!" was Yamamoto's immediate answer.

"Jyudaime!" Gokudera burst out in tears. "I was gone for only one week and now I just found out you're going out with that bastard!"

Wait... Wait...what? Tsuna's eyes widened. It had only been a day and Gokudera already knew. From behind him, he heard a snicker. He turned around and saw Reborn. 'Oh, right, Reborn probably told him,' Tsuna thought. Great. He had another problem now.

"Jyudaime! With just the word, I'll kill that bastard who thinks he's worthy of you and leave no trace of his body at all!" Tsuna face palmed.

"Gokudera...I don't think it would be a good idea to kill."

"Hm...I beg to differ," Reborn said as he raised his gun up towards the sun to admire it, making sure there were no scuffs on it or dirt. He seemed to really love this gun. Tsuna made a mental note to not damage the gun in any way whatsoever.

"Reborn! Don't just take that out! What if someone sees it?"

"Haha! That's a nice water gun! Where'd you get it?" Yamamoto asked, unaware of the fact that it was real.

"Underground," Reborn answered Yamamoto. Reborn completely ignored Tsuna.

"If Reborn-san thinks it's okay to kill the bastard then I will definitely do it 100%!" Gokudera's eyes were glistening while thinking of ways he could please his beloved Tenth. "Please, Jyudaime, give me the word!"

"Uh, no Gokudera, it's fine," then, Tsuna thought of a better way to reason it out so that Gokudera would definitely not ask again. "You don't need to waste your time with thoughts of killing."

"I'm so happy that Jyudaime is thinking of me!" Gokudera let out another stream of tears fall out of his eyes as they started walking to school together. At least their way to school was normal, with Yamamoto and Gokudera having a one-sided argument and Tsuna being abused by Reborn. Little did Tsuna know that it was the calm before the storm.

As they reached the school building, Tsuna felt something was sincerely wrong. No one was snickering at, trying to trip him or anything else. After living this way for so long, it was awkward because even when Reborn and Gokudera was there, there were still a few that would taunt him.

"Looks like Hibari has already announced that he had claimed you his," Reborn said. "This'll only make it harder to get away." Reborn threw a fake concerned face towards Tsuna's direction.

"Wow! Tsuna, you and Hibari are going out?" Yamamoto asked out loud. Tsuna only wanted to crawl into a hole after hearing that statement.

"That's correct, now stop crowding around my herbivore." Those words could only come from one person. Tsuna looked in front of him and true to his thoughts, he saw Hibari standing in front of him and glaring at his friends.

"Hey! Watch what you say, you bastard! Jyudaime isn't yours!" Gokudera shouted at the prefect.

Hibari growled at the silver haired man. His entire being irritated him from hair to his voice. How dare he claims Tsuna wasn't his! "I'll bite you to death." Who was this boy to Tsuna anyways? The records say that he was only a cousin!

Tsk. The raven haired prefect in front of him was annoying the hell out of him. Screw it! He was going to handle him like how he handles any other person that bothers his Jyudaime. "I'll stick dynamites up your ass so that you'll never be able to sit down correctly ever again! Let alone—"

At this point, Reborn decided to cover up Tsuna's ears. But what's the fun of just putting his hands over his ears? Reborn took his gun out and pointed it towards the ground and fired it until Gokudera stopped his potty mouth. By now, all the students of Namimori were wide eyed and shocked to see a real gun fired, right outside of the school. However, they were shooed away by Kusakabe to get to class.

Hibari smirked. "Hm...It seems as though not even your herbivore friends want to hear what you say." Hibari eyed Reborn in the corner of his eye. Although the other two were herbivores, the boy wearing the fedora hat along with his uniform was definitely a carnivore.

"What did you say?" Gokudera was fuming. This man was definitely not worthy of Jyudaime!

"Ahaha. Why don't you guys play later, school is starting in a minute."

"Grr..." Gokudera growled. As much as he hated to admit it, the baseball idiot was right. He knew that as long as he was still here, Tsuna would too, out of worry for the man. He wouldn't to get Jyudaime in trouble too, now would he? "Fine. We'll settle this at lunch time, bastard," Gokudera shouted at Hibari.

Hibari just smirked in return. "Hn."

Tsuna gulped. This was going to be a long day...

* * *

><p>Hibari walked back into the disciplinary committee's HQ. He closed the door behind it and made himself comfortable on his armchair. He sat in there a while longer before picking his pen up and started to work on the mountains of papers on his desk. Hibari inwardly sighed. He was belated that he and Tsuna had mutual feelings, but what do couples normally do? He leaned on his hand and thought for a while. 'Well...Couples usually go on dates right?' Hibari mused. 'But where do they go...? They go to fun places right? And the male usually shows off right?' Hibari;s lips curved upward into a small grin. He knew exactly where to go. He was going to propose this ingenious idea to Tsuna after he takes care of one of his herbivore cousins.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Omake I<strong>

A twelve year old Hibari stood standing in the ceremony for his graduation. He was soon going to go on to seventh grade soon and he couldn't help but to feel pissed. He was in the middle of a large group of people. It was crowded. He couldn't say he liked crowds that much, he wasn't claustrophobic, he just found them disgusting. All that sticky sweat and all that body heat was just repulsive to him. He swore, if his mother hadn't taken his tonfas away and threatened to keep them until he participated in this celebration and take a few pictures, he would've bitten everyone to death by now.

When he heard his name being called, he strode up the stage, took his diploma and made his way down back to his seat again, but not before sending the teacher a glare. Once the last person was called, the announcer mentioned something about a boy in the year younger singing the school's anthem or something. Hibari wasn't really sure since he wasn't really listening. 'Hn...' Hibari decided to just doze off but he could still hear faint voices in the background.

"Good afternoon, everyone, my name is Sawada Tsunayoshi and I'll be singing the school's anthem this year. Please take care of me!"

Just as Hibari was about to completely daze of to a nap; he heard a melodic voice sing. His eyes jerked open as they looked for the origin of the voice. The steel blue eyes stopped as they landed on a small boy with short brown gravity defying hair. Hibari couldn't help but feel captivated by him as Tsuna sang.

After graduation, Hibari walked out with nothing but his tonfas in mind. As much as the herbivore's singing captivated him, the herbivore was still an herbivore, after all. Once Hibari set foot outside, he could hear herbivores taunting their own kind.

"Ha! So Dame-Tsuna was the one who was chosen?"

"Who knew the only thing you would be good at was singing?"

"It's too bad that your voice is so girly though!"

Hibari turned his head towards the owners of the voices. He saw three students gathering around a smaller one, but they all looked around the same age. Hibari looked closer to see that the victim was the same boy that was just on stage singing. He frowned. It was awfully rude to leave a boy with such a great voice alone like that. But, at the same time, he didn't really feel like helping either. He was just about to turn around when, suddenly, a loud ear piercing scream filled the air.

"Hieee!" Hibari snapped his head back to the young brunette's direction and saw one of the bully's hands outward, which had supposedly pushed the small boy. Tsuna had stumbled into Hibari, which. Taken by surprise, then took a few steps back into the streets. And just as Hibar's luck had allowed it, a passing car had been coming down the road. Hibari cursed under his breath as he saw the yellow headlights of the car coming towards him. Just as he was supposed to feel the impact, he felt his body being pushed down and the car screech after that. He looked up to see the boy that was being bullied protecting him. The brunette's eyes were tightly clamped and his breath was hitched. The younger boy, whom was expecting the bone shattering effect, figured that it was never going to come and opened his eyes. As caramel brown eyes met the steel blue sapphire ones, the younger of two asked.

"Are you okay?" Hibari, who was shocked that the herbivore had the guts to do something like that just nodded in return. In the background, you could hear the three boys run away from the scene and shouting:

"Let's get out of here before it gets messy!" and "Oh, shit! It's Hibari-san!" Hibari smirked. He was pretty famous to his underclassmen too, huh?

"Are you two okay?" The driver quickly got out of the car and headed towards the two boys. "Thank goodness that the road was bumpy so that I didn't drive that quickly!"

Tsuna nodded. "I'm okay," Tsuna turned to Hibari with a questioning look.

"...I'm okay too."

"Oh, good, give me your guardians' contact numbers, I'll call them." The two nodded and gave the concerned stranger their number. Hibari's attention wasn't focused on giving his mom's number to the drive (and thus getting his tonfas back) anymore. Instead, he was more interested in the boy next to him, fumbling to say the phone number. Just how did the herbivore conjure the courage up to attempt to save him? Maybe he'll memorize that phone number that herbivore was giving the older herbivore... He could use that information to find out more about this certain brunette boy and study him...

But, little did he known that by studying the little brunette, he would fall so hard to the point that he would keep the peace in Namimori just to keep the smaller boy safe.

•••

Great, so now we know why Hibari agreed and how he knew Tsuna's address beforehand! Hibari was such a little stalker. /shot.

So that's chapter four. Let me know your thoughts by pressing the [Review] box below and typing out your comments. Constructive criticism welcomed! By the way, have you guys noticed that the chapters are gradually getting longer and longer? [Wink, wink] I'll be including some more omakes here and there. Think of them as late expositions for the story xD. Next one will be on why Gokudera calls Tsuna Jyudaime/tenth even though he's not a mafia boss as of right now. Cough. Probably as of this whole story too.

Also, I think I'll be introducing the kids and Bianchi the next chapter. Just a little heads up. ;)

* * *

><p>I love you all!<p>

*Side note: LMAO what is this? LOL reading from your itouch at school will get you bitten to death by Hibari people! xD ...Even though I do that and write fanfiction in school too...Oh my, I'll be such a bad influence.

**Kichou**: Hee hee... Now that you've mentioned it, I just might. I have an omake idea for it already xD

**Stargazer**: I sure hope you had waited long enough until this chapter came out! ~

**E'Clair-Soldier**: OMG THANK YOU! Your reviews for every chapter really makes me happy, they're pretty hilarious. xD And trust me, we all wish to go to Japan for that ;) Damn, you make me want to eat some pancakes now too. xD

**Cheesydubu**: LOL, it's okay, we all get weird glances here and there all the time xD Or maybe just me cuz I do the same thing in class when my teacher has no idea what he's talking about himself...I'm serious... And yes, Hibari does! ;D Hope this chapter can explain his affections for our lovely little uke! ~

**Magical.**: It's alright, they don't look at you strangely; they look at you in admiration of using your itouch at school. (: (Did that make any sense to you?)

**Nekokratic**: I congratulate you on being the first person to comment on our skylark's sadness when that happens. ;) But, I'm not sure if I'll do that, though I was considering it. I'm not that great in writing sad moments. O;

**Chiri-tan**: Aww, thanks! I'm a big fan of writing fluff x3

**Love Muffin of Doom**: I'm glad you like the story, and thanks for the luck!

**AnimexxLover1827**: agreed, 1827 is a really cute couple, ne?

•••••••••

**PREVEIW**

Falling.

•••••••••

Up there, that word, that's the next chapter's name in case you were wondering. Okay, I'm pretty sure that one word states it all.


	5. Falling Pt1

Title: That Wonderful Mistake

Author: XXiMentallyxUnstable  
>Rating: T<br>Pairing: 1827 / one-sided 2795  
>Genre: HumorRomance  
>Summary: Yes, it sucks to have your MP3 player's batteries run out while listening to your favorite song. Yes, it sucks to burn your essay worth 60% of your (almost nonexistent) grade while cooking. But it sucked even more to confess to the wrong person. AU, 1827one-sided 2795

Chapter Five: Falling (Part one)

•••  
>Hibari had finished disciplining (beating up) the silver haired herbivore almost three days ago. It was now a Friday. Hibari decided that Friday would be a good time to propose a date to his little herbivore. Once the idea was established in his head, he set out to find the boy.<p>

Tsuna sat in his seat, counting the minutes until the bell rung, indicating his lunch period. He let out an audible sigh. Just three days ago, Gokudera had been fighting with Hibari-san and was almost hurt to the extent that he would need stitches on his arms. It was a good thing that Tsuna had gone to check on him before it could get anymore serious. Due to that incident, Gokudera had to stay in the hospital for 2 more days before he was released. He really wished Gokudera would stop getting into fights. A loud bang interrupted the brunette's thoughts. Tsuna looked towards the direction of where the noise came from—the door. Cold cobalt blue eyes searched around the room as every person in the room held their breaths, afraid to breathe, knowing that the prefect that just came in hated any noise.

"Tsunayoshi, " Hibari started. "Come to the reception room at your lunch break."

"O-Okay," Tsuna managed to muster the strength to respond back. Looks like he wouldn't be able to enjoy his lunch break as well as he thought he'll have to. Now, instead of counting the minutes until his lunch period, he began paying attention to the lesson instead, at least this way, he could divert his attention from his dreaded meeting with the head prefect.

•••

The bell finally rang, indicating Tsuna's lunch period. Tsuna got up and went over to Yamamoto and Reborn, briefly apologizing to them about not being able to eat lunch with them.

"Sorry, I can't eat with you guys today." The two friends nodded, already knowing why. The small boy turned around and left the room, heading to the prefect's headquarters. He gulped as he approached the door. What could Hibari have wanted to go to ask him to come here personally? He could feel his heart beating fast as he knocked on the door. His brain told him to be afraid, but somehow, his heart told him something different. It felt more like –

Tsuna never finished the thought since he wasn't sure of where it was going. Confused, he waited for and answer from the other side of the door. A second after his knocking, he heard Hibari's voice.

"Come in." Tsuna turned the knob and opened the door wide enough for him to slip in and swiftly closed the door. His eyes searched for the raven headed prefect and they finally landed on the figure sitting on the black leather couch. Hibari was currently doing his paper work on the couch and lifted his head up to see Tsuna standing by the door. Hibari looked up at Tsuna and nodded in acknowledgement of boy's arrival and patted at the space beside him, motioning him to sit beside him. Tsuna hesitated at frist, but decided that I was best to comply with the skylark's wishes and sat next to him. Tsuna looked around the room again; he could see why Hibari was working on the couch instead of his desk. The prefect's desk was already covered with stacks of papers and was beyond recognition anymore. '...Hibari-san has a lot to do,' Tsuna thought.

The room was silent except from the occasional flipping of the papers that Hibari was looking through. Unable to stand the silence, Tsuna decided to start a conversation.

"Hibari-sa, why—"

"—Kyouya," Hibari interrupted Tsuna. He looked at Tsuna who gave him a confused look. "I told you to call me by my first name, didn't I?"

"A—Ah, Right!" Tsuna remembered. "Ah, uhm...K-Kyou..." Tsuna blushed. As soon as he remembered Hibari telling him to call him Kyouya, he also remembered the embarrassing scene when Hibari had pecked him on his forehead. It was even more embarrassing that Reborn had caught them like that. Tsuna started to blush more, out of embarrassment and his eyebrows started twitching. '...Stupid Reborn, it would've been better if no one saw. ' "Kyouya!" Tsuna, finally, said with much effort. He just couldn't help himself from remembering such humiliating thoughts as he said his 'boyfriend's' given name. Tsuna blushed harder, if possible. He had just mentally admitted Hibari as his boyfriend.

Tsuna was in an inner turmoil as of then, but, Hibari must've mistook Tsuna's blushing, which was from thinking too much, fro being embarrassed from saying his name. Which was true, but the attitude was completely different; Tsuna was embarrassed not because he liked Hibari the same way Hibari like Tsuna, but, rather from thinking back to past events. When Tsuna calmed down, which thankfully didn't take too long, or else the prefect would've turned back to his work, Tsuna lifted his head up to meet see Hibari.

"W-What are these papers for?" Tsuna asked, in order to break the silence.

"These? They're for the school festival." Hibari answered, as he reached for another stack.

"Eh? It takes this much work for it? And besides, isn't the festival next month?" Tsuna stared at the horrifying amount of papers, appalled he was sure that if you stacked them all together, the papers would definitely be around his height...if not taller.

"Not usually," Hibari answered. "But, this year, the herbivores seem to want to put up obscene events, so they put up petitions for it." Hibari scowled at the papers in his hand. Tsuna peered over to see that the current petition in his hand was about having a café with the girls wearing suggestive clothing. Hibari couldn't take it anymore; he growled and crumpled the paper before throwing it in the wastebasket. "Those herbivores! How dare they suggest such a thing in my school? I'll bite them to death," he glowered. He got out his tonfas, ready to leave the reception room and 'bite the petitioners to death'.

Fearing the life of the petitioners, Tsuna shot up from his seat to stop Hibari. "W-Wait, K-Kyouya, maybe it's better if you just write a list of what not to do from the list of what people wants."

"..." Hibari glared at Tsuna. "Why should I do that instead?"

"W-Well..."Tsuna trailed off and thought for a bit. "Well, if they're all bitten to death, they're most likely going to get hospitalized and therefore, we will be unable to finish the festival preparations on time due to the lack of helpers," Tsuna said, quickly, hoping Hibari would listen. Hibari's eyes softened and walked towards Tsuna. 'Oh shit,' Tsuna thought. 'He must be mad that I opposed him!' Hibari stopped in front of Tsuna and lifted his hand up. Tsuna decided to shut his eyes together as he waited for the inevitable slap he was sure to meet. Instead, though, he felt a warm hand pat his head. Deeming it safe to open his eyes, Tsuna did exactly that.

Hibari was patting Tsuna on the head and gave him a small smile. Which was specially reserved for Tsuna. "If that's what you want me to do, I guess I can overlook it this one time."

"T-Thank you," Tsuna stuttered at the attention he was given and blushed slightly. Hibari found this action cute and pulled Tsuna in for a small hug, holding Tsuna's head to his chest to hide his own blush. They stayed like that for a while until Tsuna broke the hug and looked up at Hibari. "What did you call me here for anyways?"

"Hn...I wanted to ask you to go patrolling with me around the school with me after school today."

"Uh, uhm, s-sure," Tsuna said a little surprised. The school bell rung at that moment, indicating the end of Tsuna's break.

"You should get to your next class now," Hibari said, pushing Tsuna towards the door of the reception room. "And, come here after school."

"Okay...See you," the brunette said as he closed the door behind him. He didn't know why, but he had agreed to the prefect's invitation, normal people would decline it, but somehow, his intuition told him it was alright to accept it. Tsuna shrugged as he walked towards his class. His intuition hasn't failed him yet.

•••

Tsuna walked into the room just as the bell rang and sat down before the teacher could say anything. As he did, he found a small note folded neatly on his desk. He opened it and read what it was inside to himself. It read:

**Dame Tsuna, what happened?**

Tsuna didn't even have to ask to know who wrote it. He peered over to where Reborn sat. Reborn was currently had his head down, seemingly asleep. But, Tsuna knew better, Reborn was fully attentive. He sighed when he thought about the events. He wrote back and threw it to Reborn. Reborn, knowing Tsuna, being dame, would miss and held out his fedora hat and caught the note skillfully so that the note landed in the hat like they were playing basketball. Of course, they did this when the teacher had his back faced towards them and was writing on the board. Reborn read the next part of the note that was written by Tsuna.

_Hibari-san wanted to invite me to go patrolling with him after school today. _

Reborn figured it was probably something like that. He also figured that Tsuna agreed from fear. He threw the note back to Tsuna once he wrote back.

**So you agreed.**

**...That Hibari is a dangerous man and being with him may endanger you. I could help you break up with him cleanly if you want. **

Tsuna looked back at Reborn. He found the older blushing slightly and hiding it under his fedora. Tsuna couldn't help but to smile. His best friend never shows it to Tsuna up front, but he knew reborn cares for Tsuna's safety. Tsuna looked back at the note, intent on saying his thanks when he saw that Reborn had written something else on the paper. However, he couldn't make out what was written on the paper. Perplexed, Tsuna wrote back.

_Thank you for always being there for me. _Tsuna wrote with a small smile on his face. Reborn really was there for him, just in the shadows. Next to the crossed out words, he wrote:

_By the way, what was that? ▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒ _

Tsuna passed the note back to Reborn. Soon after, he felt something hit his head and bounce back onto his desk.

**Well, I don't know, you tell me.**

Tsuna grimaced at the cheeky response. Reborn was back to his 'uncaring' self, but he let a quiet giggle pass.

_I believe the reason I'm asking you is because I dont know._

He threw it back and moments later he got a response.

**Then I guess we both won't know. By the way, you forgot the apostrophe on the 'don't', Dame Tsuna. **

Tsuna pouted. Not only did he not get his answer, but Reborn had to point out his mistake too. He threw the note back with as much force as he could to Reborn.

_Shut up._

Reborn chuckled. He decided it was best that they ended the note passing here.

**I'll talk to you later. **He wrote back and threw it over to Tsuna's desk. He buried his head back into his arms and smiled. No one will ever know what was written in that note that he crossed out.

•••

The bell finally rung to signal the last period of the day.

"Eh? Tenth won't come home with us today?"

"S-Sorry about that, I have someone to meet after school."

"Huh...That's too bad, let's go home together on Monday, then," Yamamoto cheerfully said, as he pulled Gokudera away.

"Let go, basketball idiot! Let me be with my tenth! Tenth!" Tsuna gave Yamamoto a thankful smile for controlling Gokudera.

Yamamoto just gave Tsuna a thumb up. If Yamamoto didn't drag Gokudera away when he did, the silver hair teen would definitely flip out once he hears that the person he was supposed to meet up with was Hibari...

"Well then, have fun on your date, Tsuna," Reborn said smirking. Tsuna's cheeks turned slightly pink.

"It's not a date..."

"Sure, sure," Reborn replied as he turned around and waved to Tsuna as he exited the classroom. Tsuna sighed when they were all gone. 'Time to go to the reception room,' Tsuna thought.

•••

"Hibari-san, I'm here," Tsuna said as he knocked on the door. Instead of hearing a response from the other side of the door, the door opened to reveal Hibari.

"Then, let's go." Hibari closed the door behind him and led the way through the halls. Tsuna followed after him and they engulfed themselves in a comfortable silence. This continued for a while until Tsuna spoke up.

"Say, Hibari-san? Tsuna started.

Hibari sighed. What could he do to make his herbivore to remember to call him by his first name? He stopped suddenly, making Tsuna bump into him.

"Ah! Hibari-san, why did you stop?" Tsuna complained. Hibari turned around and flicked Tsuna's forehead.

"Kyouya. But, if you're not used to it yet, just call me Hibari. Just drop the honorifics; I don't want you to call me the same name as the other annoying herbivores."

"Uhm, thanks...Hibari."

"Good," stated Hibari and he went back to his patrolling.

"So uhm, why did you invite me along today?" Tsuna asked. It wasn't like he could really help in case there was any trouble that involved fighting.

"...Since you're a magnet for trouble, it'll be easier to find people to bite to death." Truthfully, Hibari had invited him because he wanted Tsuna's company, but there was no way he was saying that aloud.

"I see..." Tsuna replied. That was true. He was a magnet for trouble and that would make Hibari's work a lot easier.

He spent the afternoon walking around the school and watching the different clubs and activities.

•••

"Hn...Today was surprisingly peaceful and no herbivores to bite."

"That's a good thing then," Tsuna said, as they reached the reception room again.

"Hn...Do you have all your things? I'll walk you home again," Hibari said yawning. He was extremely bored and unhappy that he couldn't bite anyone today.

"Uhm...Yeah, I think so..." Tsuna checked his bag. "Hm?" Tsuna looked again, to be sure. "Ah, I think I left my notebook in my classroom..."

"Go get it, I'll wait for you here," Hibari said leaning against the wall and yawning again. Now, he was getting sleepy.

•••

Tsuna arrived at his classroom and searched in his desk for his notebook. When he found it, he swiftly placed it into his bag and darted out of the room, not wanting to keep Hibari waiting. As Tsuna ran, he started to muse about his relationship with Hibari. 'I don't think I'm that afraid of him anymore...' Tsuna smiled. 'He's not as bad as everyone thinks.' As he reached the stairs, he heard a voice calling him.

"Hey, you!" The voice called out.

•••  
>Okay, so I've decided that I'll end this one in a cliffy. This chapter will be in two parts since I felt like I haven't updated in so long, it'll be nice to just give you guys <em>something<em>. (Gokudera's omake will be next chapter too.) Eheheh...

My New Years Revolution! **START UPDATING THIS FANFIC REGULARLY!**

Why do I believe that this will never happen?

Also, I'll like to ask, do you guys like an 1827 with a onesided R27? Or an 1827R? I don't know. My fingers just started writing towards that direction. I WASN'T EVEN AIMING FOR IT! orz

•••  
>Thank you for all you readers for leaving me reviews andor favoriting this story! Also, thanks to any lurkers as well! We won't forget you guys! ;)

**Yaoifangirl :** LOL, thanks for reading and the two reviews, but since this it was anonymous, I'm not sure if you're the same person or not, but judging from the circumstances of the two comments, I'm putting my bet that it's the same person. If not ... I'm so sorry... So anyways, You'll probably find out whether or not Tsuna will fall for Hibari in the next chapter ;)

**E'Clair-Soldier**** :** Truth be told, I've always wanted to write back a longass review, but I wasn't very sure people would want to read it afterwards, with all my rambling and all xD I love pancakes, but, brownies are better, I think. (Dang, where the heck is the relation of pancakes and brownies...) I agree, by the way, drawing on the computer with a mouse just kills me too D: But, thankfully, recently I've gotten my tablet. LOL cheapest stuff and got it on Black Friday, too xD I suggest using Paint Tool Sai, though, it was easier than drawing on Photoshop ;) Well, IDK, it was for me lol. Also, if you're wondering, it's okay, I literally spend my night on this website. I shut off the computer, go to bed, lie on it, and read fanfics on my itouch xD YOU'RE NOT ALONE! I'm a dork too lmao;D Oh, gosh, I forgot about my facebook account until you mentioned it in this review. My friend made one for me, but I don't think I ever got around to use it other than for homework. Oh well. xD And, if you did leave any typos in your reviews, I don't think I've noticed them. I don't really mind typos, so as long as their readable. I can't say I like stuff like jejemon. Too hard to read. O.e

**Cheesydubu : **Don't worry, our Tsuna's (thankfully) an honest person. This could give me something to build on in this story! (just watch, my writer's block will get in the way soon again.)

**Kichou :** He he, glad you liked the little omake ;) I know this chapter probably wasn't updated as fast as you would've liked it, but I hope it was good enough. xD

**Stargazer :** Thank you! I'm glad people liked it, I was afraid Hibari was going to be too OOCed.

**Lalala : **This wasn't the fastest update I've done, but don't worry, there WILL be more in the future. ;)

**XWhiteDragonX : **Oh, we all love Gokudera's potty mouth snd depends. What would you call stalking to the nest level? ;D

**ZukiMomo : **Thanks! And, okay, I'll ignore that other comment, since you asked me to... Sorry about the slow update though. School stuff. A

**Hime Yuki : **Ah, but Tsuna's unluckiness was what brought him and Hibari together, though~

**Ezcap1st : **Thanks, and my apologies for not being able to answer that question in this chapter, but I've left a few clues. It will be answered next chapter, though. I'm not sure whether I should make it vague or not, I'll decide when the time comes. xD

•••  
>Well, it's currently 11/2012 here! **AND THE WORLD HAS NOT ENDED**! (Cheers! LOL) So, hopefully, things will get better for you this year, if not even better!


End file.
